


The Sound Of A Kiss

by Saucery



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dating, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy, Implied Sexual Content, Internal Monologue, Introspection, Kissing, Love, M/M, MY SHIP IS CANON FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER AND I'M NEVER GETTING OVER IT, No Dialogue, POV Victor Nikiforov, Romance, Short, Sweet, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: “The sound of a kiss is not so loud as that of a cannon, but its echo lasts a great deal longer.” - Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I’ve finally stopped screaming about The Kiss, I can write about it.
> 
> Oh, who am I kidding? I never stopped screaming.

* * *

 

The kiss at the Cup of China is just the beginning. Over the following weeks, Victor slowly teaches Yuri about all kinds of kisses. These “lessons” can last for hours, leaving Yuri’s lips soft and flushed and swollen, his eyes dreamy and dark and lost. He looks so open, like that, so _takeable_ , that Victor cannot help but take.

But Yuri has things of his own to teach Victor, innocent things that warm Victor’s heart to its adoring, trembling core--Yuri’s tiny nose-boops when he’s too sleepy for a proper kiss, or Yuri leaning their foreheads together and just breathing, intimate and close.

Then there's the sweet shiver of delight Victor feels when Yuri twines their fingers after they've just made love, just a simple, uncomplicated gesture of trust that makes Victor’s breath stop and stutter, and there's the way their damp bodies curve towards and around each other on their sex-rumpled bed, too tired for lust but certainly not for other expressions of affection.

These are the small treasures that Victor collects, that he remembers and cherishes when they're apart, in different hotels or different time-zones, and Yuri’s still proving too shy for talking dirty over the phone. Yuri’s not shy about telling Victor he loves him, though, and that's somehow even better, because Victor’s the one left hot-skinned and stunned and stumbling for the right words, every single time.

These are the lessons that Victor never expected to learn from his student, either in or out of the bedroom--lessons in tenderness, in the subtle, sensual mingling of agape and eros.

Victor can't say he's unhappy to be learning these lessons of his own, although he had long thought he was beyond learning anything. His past hubris has segued into a new humility, a gentle, joyous unfurling within himself, a growing understanding of how little he actually knows, and how comfortable he is with that. With Yuri. With the vastness of who Yuri is to him.

He's not afraid of it, of the newness of the territory he is now discovering--instead, it sends a thrill through him, an ice-song both clear and sharp, like the early morning breeze in Saint Petersburg.

It's beginning to dawn on Victor that perhaps this was the reason he'd sought Yuri out to begin with--because he had instinctively sensed that Yuri would surprise him in precisely the manner Victor aimed to surprise others, and that each fresh revelation, be it the roughening of Yuri's voice with desire or the coolness of Yuri's fingertips even underneath his gloves, would leave Victor unmoored and overwhelmed.

In a life Victor thought he had mastered, _being_ mastered--by his feelings for Yuri, and, unknowingly, by Yuri himself--is the best surprise he could've ever hoped for.

He never tells Yuri this, of course, because Yuri's stubborn insistence to out-surprise Victor after that Cup of China kiss has led to many a passionate tryst, but Victor knows it, deep within himself, and revels in it, and smiles. Yuri has already surprised him. Yuri _is_ his surprise.

After all, Yuri's victories are also Victor's, but so is Yuri, and that is the greatest victory of all.

 

* * *

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Like my writing? Want updates and sneak previews? Follow me on [Tumblr](http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/)! I also run a blog for my [original gay fiction](http://dominiquefrost.tumblr.com/).


End file.
